


this fever for you (is just burning me up inside)

by connabeth



Series: 12 Days of Percabeth [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, jealous!Percy, minor connabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connabeth/pseuds/connabeth
Summary: annabeth and percy are shooting a magazine cover as promo for their next movie and percy has a hard time dealing with their costar who has their eyes set on his girlfriend. secret dating au.orthe one where percy gets irrationally jealous when connor gets a little handsy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: 12 Days of Percabeth [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055423
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	this fever for you (is just burning me up inside)

**Author's Note:**

> title from i drove all night by celine :)

Annabeth sat comfortably in her hair and makeup chair as a team of stylists moved around her in a frenzy. She’d learned to tune out the occasional tug on her curls or the swipe of a brush against her cheek. She studied her reflection in the mirror and was honestly quite happy with what she saw.

The makeup artist the magazine had provided—Lacy, Annabeth thought her name was—was no Silena or Drew, but she was talented in her own right. Her lips were painted a deep lustrous red, intentionally a little smeared for the full vampire goth effect. Lacy had worked tirelessly to give her the perfect smoky eyelids, dusted with dark red and black shadow, metallic liner in the crease.

She wasn’t sure why the photoshoot’s theme was vampire-esque—all dark and sexy—considering Halloween had passed nearly two months ago, but she wasn’t complaining. It was much more fun than the spring fairy themed shoot she’d done last year where she’d felt like she was drowning in flowers and tulle. One of the stylists, Mitchell, had fitted her into a deep sea-green sparkling ensemble, marked by a plunging neckline and padded shoulders. It was shorter than she was used to, but it aligned with the theme quite nicely.

Annabeth dropped her gaze from the mirror to the vanity at the buzz of her phone. Careful not to move her head too much, she reached her arms out to pick up the vibrating device.

 _7 new messages from Perce💙_ , it read. She swiped the notification on her screen to read them.

_heyy how u holdin up?_

_is ur glam squad torturing u?_

_cause mine put me in this netted shirt and it’s itchy as hell_

_baby?? answer me :(_

_annabethhhhhhh_

_r u still alive? do i need to come check on u?_

_ig ur just ignoring me then😔😔_

Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly at the messages, quickly typing out a response. Percy tended to be clingy, but it wasn’t annoying or suffocating in the slightest. That boy somehow managed to make everything seem cute. It was a little infuriating.

_someone’s starved for attention_

His response came back almost immediately, as if he’d been gripping his phone, waiting for a notification from her to pop up.

_yes, i’m an attention whore. it’s one of my most defining qualities. we’ve been over this🙄_

_shut up. and what’s so bad about a netted shirt? try wearing a corset and a buttload of sequins like i did for the last mag cover_

_the fabric is just so itchyyy_

_i’m like 5 seconds away from ripping this thing off. idk how u do it_

_that might make someone mad_

_i rly don’t care at this point_

_i just want this fucking thing to be over with so we can go home n cuddle_

_also there’s this new movie on netflix i’ve been wanting to watch so i say we have a dominos and movie night_

_well we’ve got one thing to look forward to😌_

_these guys have been doing stuff to my face for like half an hour but i stg i see no difference besides the eyeliner_

_ok we get it you’re naturally beautiful🙄🙄_

_e x c u s e m e._

_you’re literally the prettiest person in existence shut the fuck up_

She felt the blush creep onto her cheeks before she could stop herself.

Unfortunately, Lacy, who was fixing her highlight, took notice and asked, “What’s got you blushing like that?” She resumed swiping at her face with an angled brush. “Whoever they are, you must really love them because I’ve never seen someone look at their phone like that before.”

Annabeth dismissed her quickly, not wanting to raise suspicion. “Oh, it’s just my friend, Piper. She brought up something embarrassing cause she never misses a chance to make fun of me.”

Lacy hummed under her breath in acknowledgment, squinting as she tried to spot any flaws in Annabeth’s makeup. She didn’t look quite convinced, but she also didn’t bring it up again, much to Annabeth’s relief.

Annabeth had gotten more used to lying about her relationship with Percy as time went on, but she couldn’t help but tense up every time someone was suspicious of either of them. They wanted to disclose their relationship on their own terms.

Sighing, Annabeth cautiously lifted her screen to text Percy back.

_you’re not obligated to say that cause ur my boyfriend💀_

_uh good thing it’s as much of a fact as water being wet_

_water isn’t wet_

_oh my god we’re not getting into this again😩_

_blocked💙_

_you know i’m right_

_literally why do i date you_

_something about being the prettiest person alive?💆🏼‍♀️_

_oh so now you believe me😐_

_😘😘_

_you’re annoying._

_but also really cute so i’ll allow it_

_ditto_

_i’m only half as annoying as you are_

_lmfaooo whatever helps you sleep at night🥰_

_if you want to hear the real answer ask connor rn who’s more annoying_

_CONNOR is in love with you. his opinion doesn’t count_

_that’s like saying if piper were to choose who she liked better, she wouldn’t be biased at all_

_first of all, no he’s not. secondly, they both would agree you’re the nuisance simply bc u are <3 _

Annabeth bit back a smile. She hadn’t meant to bring up Connor, but it was always cute how jealous her boyfriend got about the other boy. She wouldn’t ever admit this to anyone, but he was kind of hot when he was territorial of her around Connor. Percy was never distrustful or protective of her to a toxic extent so she wasn’t opposed to making him jealous from time to time.

_are you really trying to tell me that connor motherfucking stoll doesn’t like you?_

_i shit you not FIVE seconds ago he said “i can’t wait to see annabeth in her outfit i bet she’s gonna look gorgeous”_

_he’s just enthusiastic!!_

_right and i’m just “enthusiastic” when i tell you i love you and fuck you three ways from sunday_

_oh my god percy_

_and it’s not like that with him😒_

_we had a brief fling over a year ago and it ended when i met you and we just stayed best friends. he’s moved on and more importantly i love YOU_

_i love you too baby💙_

_but he’s still in love with you☹️_

_holy shit no he’s nottt_

_i’m pretty sure he’s into someone else now_

_who?_

_idk some blonde he didn’t specify_

_babe…you can’t be serious_

_what??_

_i’m pretty sure he’s talking about YOU_

_other blondes exist aside from me percy🙄_

_sure but does he constantly kiss the ground they walk on? no._

_you don’t know that. he could be seeing someone_

_i bet that the second he sees you he’s gonna be like “damn annababe you look seggsy😏🥴”_

_not annababe😭😭_

_and fine what are we betting_

_twenty kisses 👁💋👁_

_stop using those emojis😭_

_no💙_

_that bet doesn’t even make sense. same thing happens either way_

_listen i just want my kisses leave me alone😩_

_you’re cute_

_you’re cuter_

Lacy raised an eyebrow at the dopey smile on Annabeth’s face but neglected to say anything. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. _Get yourself together, Annabeth_.

_how’s connor doing btw? r u guys wearing the same thing_

_he’s fine. facetiming trav rn. we’re wearing the same thing for the first part of the shoot_

_tell him i say hi_

_why am i suddenly the messenger btwn u and connor☹️_

_would you rather me text him directly?_

_no._

_also i think they’re finishing up they just gotta paint my nails black💅🏽😗_

_i have to put my phone down but i’ll see u in a lil bit luv u💙_

_love u baby🤍_

Annabeth set her phone down and fiddled with her glossy red acrylics as Lacy finished the final touch-ups.

A few minutes later, Lacy leaned back, examining the blonde’s face from afar. “Perfect. You look _gorgeous._ ”

Annabeth rose out of her chair and stretched, groaning a little, feet nearly numb. Lacy pointed her in the direction of the room where the shoot would occur and Annabeth made her way there, careful not to mess up her hair or makeup despite the mild itch on her face she was tempted to scratch. She smoothed her dress down that was rapidly riding up as she walked—she didn’t want to risk flashing people at this point in her career.

—

The room she was ushered into had a set up of dark faux-walls, thorny vines decorating the floors, and a deep red and silver throne in the center, presumably for her. Percy and Connor already stood there, having took a few solo and pair shots. They were dressed identically, like Percy said, in a see-through black netted shirt that didn’t hide the planes of their abs from view, tight black pants that hugged their legs nicely, and tousled hair. They both wore black nail polish and eyeliner, various pieces of jewelry adorning their bodies—a dangly earring, serpent rings, and silver chains. Annabeth swallowed. They were _beautiful_. Connor had always been cute in a mischievous kind of way, but he looked incredibly handsome now. And Percy— _Percy_. His trident tattoo was on display underneath his shirt and the dark look just suited him _so_ well, she had to resist the urge to kiss him senseless. He was unbelievably gorgeous and she wanted nothing more than to run her hands through his tastefully messy hair.

At the clack of her heels entering the room, the two boys and regarded her, gawking openly. Percy‘s eyes traced the way her hair fell down her shoulders, the way her revealing neckline cling to her chest, the miles of toned leg on display—she looked downright _sinful_.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who thought so, judging from Connor’s appreciative gaze. Percy gritted his teeth. As much as he loved his friend, the way he looked at his girlfriend set him on edge. Percy wanted to publicize their relationship if only to set boundaries with Connor. It didn’t help that Connor and Annabeth has starred in the first movie of the franchise together and had a little romance of their own.

Percy had only signed on for the sequel, and the tension between the three of them during filming was palpable. It was quite obvious they both had eyes for Annabeth, but she didn’t engage with any of it until filming was wrapping up. She gradually started flirting back whenever Percy complimented her and their relationship had blossomed from there.

Annabeth had admitted to him later that she’d had a crush on him long before he’d been cast, but she didn’t want to be distracted while filming and have that impact her work. He doubted her acting would’ve suffered anyway—she was a master of staying in character—but he understood why she had waited. That didn’t mean the scenes they filmed together were any less charged, though—Director Brunner had frequently voiced his appreciation of their effortless chemistry. But he had also said the same thing about Annabeth and Connor, much to Percy’s dismay.

He refocused his gaze on her and she approached and he found it hard to breathe for a moment. Several moments. She could step on his neck in those heels for all he cared—he couldn’t believe this woman was _his_ girlfriend.

Before Percy could open his mouth to greet her, Connor piped up beside him. “Damn, Annabeth, that dress was made for you. You’re a beauty.”

She blushed at the compliment and thanked him, but her gaze remained on Percy, a knowing look in her eyes as she noticed the clench in his jaw.

“Thank you, Connor. You look great, too. Black is your color.”

She wasn’t lying, because Connor _did_ look good in black, but she was just getting Percy riled up. She got the best kisses out of him that way. Annabeth preferred the way the black netting looked against her boyfriend’s brown tattooed skin, anyway.

Percy cleared his throat and chimed in, “You look _stunning_ by the way. Honestly, the cover should be just you.” She wasn’t oblivious to the searing heat of his gaze down the contours of her exposed skin. His eyes had grown dark, something predatory lingering beneath his green irises. She smiled inwardly and willed herself not to blush at the blatant hunger in his stare.

She grinned and returned the compliment, evenly. “You’re looking very handsome yourself, Percy,” she reached up and patted his cheek in what looked like a friendly manner, but he felt her finger discreetly brush against his lips as she retracted her hand.

“Thank you,” he managed, surprised Annabeth (and Connor) couldn’t hear his heart thudding out of his chest. He and Connor cleared the floor to let the photographer take some solo shots of Annabeth. She was a natural in front of the camera—posing easily, commanding attention, the light seeking her out and hitting her angles in the perfect way. His heart ached at how breathtaking she looked—and this was only the first outfit. He already knew he wasn’t prepared for whatever they were going to put her into next.

“Mr. Jackson, Mr. Stoll, I want you on her right and left, respectively,” the photographer said, pulling him out of his shameless staring.

Percy and Connor made their way to her side, and they stood for several minutes while the photographer told them to pose fifteen different ways that all seemed the same to Percy.

“Ok, Ms. Chase, I need you to face Mr. Jackson and put your right hand on his chest and turn forward for me, please. Mr. Stoll, stand behind her and put one hand on her waist and one hand coming up to pull her hair back.”

They did as instructed and Percy found it very difficult to breathe again. There was no way she couldn’t hear the erratic thump of his heartbeat with her hand resting on his chest. 

The photographer hummed in disapproval, squinting. “Closer. C’mon, less stiffness. Relax your posture. Ms. Chase, lean back a little.”

Percy and Connor shuffled in a little closer, their bodies making contact with hers. Percy really wished this shoot was just the two of them. 

“Perfect,” the photographer smiled, satisfied. “Now, just Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase.”

 _Finally_ , Percy thought, glad to have the other man step away from his girlfriend.

“Okay, I want you to stand behind her, put your right arm around her waist and on her stomach, and hook your left arm underneath her arm and come up to touch her face. Use your thumb to pull her bottom lip down slightly.”

He traced her lip with his thumb and tugged the bottom one down slightly. She nipped at the tip of his finger playfully between shots. The desire coursing through Percy’s veins was burning fiery hot and these poses did nothing to help. He angled his face towards the skin of her neck and glanced up at the camera with a hooded look in his eyes.

“Excellent,” the photographer said, “Million dollar shot. This could be the cover.”

The photographer signaled for the next round of the shoot, and the stylists bustled in, whisking away the actors to change their outfits. Not long after, Annabeth returned in a long, sleek form-fitting crimson gown with generously high leg slits. She was devastatingly beautiful. Percy and Connor were dressed in dark blazers sans shirt, a little cold with the draft blowing into the room.

“Ms. Chase, take a seat on the throne please. And cross you legs. Yes, just like that. Mr. Jackson, Mr. Stoll, please stand on either side of her and put one hand on the chair. Great.”

He snapped away for a few moments and Percy took a second to appreciate how regal and imperial she looked on the throne, like it was made for her.

“Okay, perfect. Now, I want you to do the same pose you did with her before,” the photographer spoke, addressing Percy, as Annabeth rose from the throne. He could do that. “This time, I need you to stand behind her as well, Mr. Stoll, and put one hand at her waist and the other palming the opposite side of her face. Angle your head to her neck a bit,” he paused, snapping a photo. “Ms. Chase, if you would tilt you head back a little, please.”

Percy didn’t like this pose one bit. Sure, it may have made for one hell of a shot, but Connor’s hands on his girlfriend was something he could do without. Percy squirmed at how close the other man was getting to her, his lips ghosting the skin of her neck. It really didn’t help that Connor didn’t know they were together. Sure, it was the photographer’s orders, but Percy couldn’t help the surge of protectiveness that welled up in his chest.

But he still found it hard to think, her proximity and hot breath in his ear sending his pulse into overdrive and short-circuiting his brain.

The shoot went on for another half an hour, as the photographer made each of them pose in several settings with various props, with an outfit change or two in between. Percy let out an audible sigh of relief as it wrapped up, eager to get out of his outfit and into his warm hoodie. And away from Connor.

—

After she had wiped away the last stubborn bits of makeup and tucked herself into a light blue hoodie that may or may not have been Percy’s that she’d stolen, she sought said boy out. She snuck into his dressing room, careful no one was watching her. He stood by the vanity, trying to swipe his eyeliner away. He turned at the sound of her laugh.

“Here, let me,” she offered, pulling a Vaseline out of her purse. She coated his eyelids with some and gently swiped at the tender skin with a tissue, wiping away the black makeup. He immediately relaxed under her touch, closing his eyes and humming under his breath. “Perfect. You’re all good,” she leaned back, eyes roaming his face for any remnants of makeup.

“Thank you, Princess,” he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Of course,” she kissed his warm cheek, sending a tingle down his spine. “You seemed to be getting a little hot and bothered out there,” she said, a devious little smirk resting on her face.

“For more reasons than one,” he grumbled. “I was five seconds away from picking you up and driving you home—or maybe, I wouldn’t have even made it home, I don’t know—and having my way with you. You have no idea how gorgeous you looked. And it didn’t help that Connor had his hands all over you the whole time. And what was that? _Black is your color_ ,” he mimicked, frowning. “Did you say just to bait me or do you really think he’s attractive in it?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his mini-rant, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. “I was just teasing you,” she placated. “How ‘bout I make it up to you with some kisses?”

“You owe me some, anyway. If I recall correctly, you lost the bet. He called you beautiful before I could,” he pouted.

“Okay, he only said that because he was being nice. Generally, when your friend is all dressed up, you compliment them.”

Percy rolled his eyes at her denseness. “Even before we were dating, if I called you gorgeous, it wasn’t just because I was being nice. It was because I was insanely attracted to you.”

“When will you get it through your head that I don’t care? All I could think about was shoving you up against a wall and kissing you til I forgot my name.”

“Really?” Percy said, a smirk slowly overtaking his face. He momentarily forgot about the envy bubbling in his gut. “I think that can be arranged,” he said, backing her up into the wall.

“Not here,” she swatted at his chest. “Anybody could walk in.”

“I saw you lock the door behind you,” he pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“Not for this!”

“Whatever you say,” he breathed against her lips, leaning down to kiss the frown off her lips. “Now shut it, I’m claiming my prize now.” She didn’t argue with that, resolve crumbling quickly as she welcomed his searing kiss. 

And if they hooked up right there, in the Vogue Paris dressing room, that was their business.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @skaterannabeth for more content as well as the outfits/moodboard to go with this fic!! :)


End file.
